Secretos de Gravity Falls: El Investigador
by nightmare spirit zero
Summary: Un investigador encuentra el paradero de Gravity Falls un pueblo que se cree que debido a los múltiples casos ligados con rarezas y lo paranormal ademas de contener las respuestas a algunas preguntas que darán luz a uno de los secretos mas oscuros de la humanidad pero cuando llevas años buscando cosas paranormales incluso tus demonios logran encontrarte


_**Prologo:  
Bienvenido a la Ciudad donde todo puede pasar**_

 **14 de Marzo**

 _Desde que tengo este trabajo eh sido atraído lentamente por los misterios de cada lugar en Estados Unidos muchas personas me han contratado para descifrar cada misterio en cada ciudad o pueblo mis investigaciones me han hecho encontrar cosas que parecen atemporales e incluso fuera de este mundo, pero existe un lugar en especial que siempre me ha llamado la atención parece ser que en este pueblo hay tantas rarezas que necesitaría varias hojas para enlistarlas pero al hablar sobre las personas sobre este pueblo, parece como si ese lugar no existiera._

 **28 de Marzo**

 _Seguí mis investigaciones junto con mi equipo por la red pero a pesar de todo nuestro esfuerzo, dedicación y horas sin dormir no arrojaron luz sobre el paradero de aquel misterioso pueblo. Postee en algunos foros de misterio buscando respuestas sobre aquel pueblo al parecer incluso los locos más cospiranoicos no tienen ni idea de lo que hablo mucha gente de esos foros me conoce, conocen mi reputación, saben que hay gato encerrado y tratan de darme su mejor mano pero uno tras otros es un callejón sin salida, pierdo mi cordura con esta investigación y deseo tirar todo a la mierda pero algo sigue diciéndome que lo encontrare no sé por qué pero sigo esperando la respuesta._

 **3 de Mayo**

 _Parece un milagro, una locura o una broma pero parece ser real, un mapa de Oregón el cual nombra a aquel pueblo que busco con locura, al parecer un anónimo por internet dio con mi investigación y me envió la localización del pueblo no se quien seas P. Mistery pero te amo por esta información…ok eso sonó raro._

 **20 de Mayo**

 _Al fin me reuniré con algunos de mis amigos para concretar los objetivos y los días que estaré en el pueblo todos están muy emocionados por esta nueva investigación incluso yo lo estoy siendo algo raro en mi pero desearía que me acompañaran, pero sé que yo soy el más capacitado para ir y venir de cualquier situación que se presente en ese lugar._

 **21 de Mayo**

 _Maldita sea al parecer alguien se coló en nuestro lugar de reunión y trato de grabar nuestra conversación pero gracias a Ojo en el Cielo y a Bulldog se fue sin sus aparatos y con un ojo morado a donde de seguro le darán una paliza por no grabar la conversación, Inteligencia al parecer no desea continuar la misión por mi bienestar pero Tecno y Paranoia le hacen entrar en razón mientras me limito a escuchar sus ideas, todas las ideas eran buenas pero como si fuera el mes de los milagros una video llamada de Cerebro interrumpió, desde que tengo este trabajo solo hable con Cerebro 2 veces la primera vez cuando me contrato y la segunda fue por haber arruinado una investigación y eso me costó casi toda mi paga, pero al parecer el mismo me dio los objetivos a completar y me dio algunas indicaciones de cómo proceder al parecer a Cerebro no le gustaría que dejara ni un solo cabo sin atar. Al terminar de organizar todo habían planeado que mi estaría seria en una cabaña que estaban alquilando, uno de los nuestro me recibirá ahí, no me dijeron quién era pero le reste importancia me dieron todo mi equipo y mi boleto de avión y autobús, cuando todos se iban Cerebro hablo conmigo parece que algo grande tratara de sacarme de en medio así que me pidió estar preparado para ejecutar los protocolos: "Caída y Cuchillada"._

 **22 de Mayo**

 _Son las 1 de la mañana no puedo dormir, desde que llegue a casa y me acosté en mi cama en mi mente divagan las palabras de Cerebro una y otra vez, ciento unas sensaciones de emoción y a la vez peligro por esta investigación ahora que estoy escribiendo esto puedo sentir el cuchillo que suelo ocultar bajo mi almohada en caso de emergencias, me da seguridad pero a la vez cierta incomodidad porque siempre eh vivido con aquel miedo a que alguien trate de matarme por mi trabajo, no sé por qué pero de verdad me eh vuelto completamente paranoico como muchas de mis conexiones, tal vez salir de estas 4 paredes e ir a campo abierto me ayude a despejar mi mente pero aun así creo que necesitare algunas cosas antes de irme así como así a un lugar tan peligroso y extraño como…Gravity Falls cada vez que pienso en ese pueblo siento que me llevare una sorpresa…ahora que lo pienso leí algo sobre ese pueblo una vez en un archivo del gobierno que documentaba algunas cosas sobre un hombre sospechoso de robar desechos del gobierno no recuerdo su nombre es una lástima pude haberle sacado algo de información sobre las cosas que pasan en el pueblo._

 **22 de Mayo**

 _Escribo otra vez en este diario, ya estoy subido en el bus esperando a que arranque para encontrarme frente a frente con el pueblo de las rarezas y sus misterios espero no ser devorado por algo al llegar, el dormir en el avión me sentó bien ahora que estoy aquí puedo aprovechar y dormir un poco más así prepararme para lo que venga, pero al parecer nadie me preparo para una linda chica muy habladora que se sentó a mi lado en el avión antes de dormirme, no preste mucha atención a lo que me decía solo que quería visitar a alguien en Gravity Falls pero por lo que decía era un familiar o su novio, debo admitirlo parecía que tuviera una niña a mi lado era un poco baja su cuerpo era el de una chica normal su cabello era marrón más o menos oscuro que le llegaba a casi su cintura pero es muy bonita y con un suéter de un gato bailando, me pareció tierno de un modo u otro acabe con su número en mi teléfono el cual se supone que debe ser para llamar a Inteligencia y reportar cualquier cosa. Maldita mi fortuna la misma chica entra en el autobús pero esta vez un hombre se ha sentado a mi lado pero parece muy concentrado en su Tablet para notarme o entablar conversación prefiero eso a un tipo que se la pase hablando de lo malditamente infeliz que es su vida o lo molesta que es su esposa._

 _Estas serán las últimas notas que escribiré por ahora._

 **Miro al frente y al parecer el bus empieza a moverse, la chica me voltea a ver y mueve su mano saludándome le devuelvo el saludo de una forma cordial y me resigno a mirar el diario una vez más acariciando el lomo, lo tengo desde hace mucho pero no eh escrito mucho sobre mi vida personal en él, suelo escribir cuando quiero dejar constancia de un viaje o investigación en él, fue un regalo de mi hermana y lo aprecio mucho y lo guardo como un tesoro tiene mi nombre en la portada o bueno mi apodo Wolfang Zero**

 _ **Wolf**_ _-_ Gravity falls quiero ver que tienes para mí _-_ **hago una media sonrisa y me estiro-** Sera un laaaargo viaje _-_ **cierro mis ojos y acomodo mi sombrero cubriendo mi rostro**

* * *

Bien lectores míos aclarare algunas cosas para que no se sientan confundidos al leer el fic. El fic se me complicaría mucho así que solo los eventos que sucedan después de No es lo que Parece no serán tomados en cuenta en esta historia ya que al aparecer nuevos episodios tendría que cambiar cosas del fic y prefiero no hacerlo además de aclarar que cada estilo representa lo siguiente:

 **Negrita sostenida significa una narración de los hechos /** ( _Paréntesis con cursiva representan pensamientos) /_ cuando se dialoga la **negrita representa las acciones del personaje que habla** _ **/**_ _cursiva sostenida es un escrito o nota_


End file.
